


Stardust and Skeletons

by SSSkeletonsoffun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm bad at summaries yall, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader analyzes things too much, reader gender is not specificied, reader has been on earth for far too long tbh, reader is an alien, reader needs to chill, reader needs to learn f e e l i n g s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSkeletonsoffun/pseuds/SSSkeletonsoffun
Summary: *You decide to finally follow your orders to do research on the monsters that had moved to the surface a few years ago.*Somehow, you befriend(?) two excitable skeletons.





	1. A Change in Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this fic with a different story and m o r e s k e l e t o n s because I wasn't really feeling the way it was headed before. I hope you all like it!!

**7:00- Your alarm rings.**

 

Wake up, brush your teeth, take a shower and change your clothes. You do so in 15 minutes. Then, you go to the cafe to get some breakfast. Next, you walk around town to gather information on humans before getting lunch. After that, you go home and type out all the information you had gathered and report back to the higher ups about how things were on Earth.

It was a dull life. You lived the same schedule every day. At this point, you were more or less going through the motions of your day to day life. Time passed by strangely. Days felt like nothing, hours felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. The days passed by quicker than you would like to admit. At first, things felt new, exciting, the days felt longer and there was more to do. But now? Everything was a drag. You were simply working without thinking. Reporting simple things. You didn’t have much more to report. You traveled across the planet. Gathering information and retaining your place on Earth in case humans ever traveled to space and a liaison between species was needed. After years of exploring the universe, being sent to earth, travelling everywhere, meeting new people. and eventually settling down in a house on the outskirts of a large city, you thought you had seen everything. And yet, here you are, being proved absolutely wrong.

 _Monsters_. Something you never thought existed. Beings like them did in fact exist on many different planets throughout the galaxy, your true form could be considered one as well. But you never thought you would see them on Earth. Although, there were many non homosapien creatures, none of them had been able to communicate with the humans in their own language the way monsters were. The fact that in all human books you’ve read and all sources you checked, monsters were written off on this planet as fiction didn’t help your belief either.

Your higher ups were now telling you to gather information on the monsters. After all, it had been a few years at this point. You agreed. You had been putting it off for too long, and it really wouldn’t affect your schedule that much. You still would have to wake up early, still go to the cafe, still gather information for a few hours, and still go home to report your findings before eating dinner, showering, and repeating the same, continuous process.

It was dark out, so  you decide to go to bed to be at least somewhat rested for the next day. Not that it mattered too much, but it would be nice if you weren't completely exhausted the entire day.

 

* * *

 

**7:00- Your alarm rings.**

 

Wake up, brush your teeth, take a shower and change your clothes. You do so in 15 minutes. Then, you go to the cafe to get some breakfast. Next, you walk around town to gather information on humans before getting lunch. Oh… wait… you won't be gathering information on humans now. You would be gathering information on monsters. You shift more into your human form before walking to the door, taking your coat off of the rack, and exiting your house. You lock the door behind you, straighten out your coat, and begin to make your way to the monster district. The good thing about living on the outskirts of the city was that you were close to both the humans and the monsters. It made your job much easier.

As you walked, you noticed how the air seemed to change as you got closer to the monster district. It seemed more… Inviting than the human city despite the obvious magic energy lightly crackling in the crisp morning air. You knew that things were closer packed there than in the city, but from your previous research, people had said that despite it, the monster district didn’t feel as cramped.

And as you made it there, you found that those people were correct. Things were closer together, and people were walking around outside just as much, but… It felt friendlier than the city. The air seemed to be clearer somehow and you.. You aren’t sure how you’re feeling at the moment. You forgot you even _could_ feel. But, if you were to guess, you would say you were feeling something akin to... contentment. A few monsters looked at you strangely as you walked, but you didn’t blame them. You’re used to that. People always look at you strangely with your long coat and sweater despite whatever the weather may be.

You walked around the monster district for a bit. You learned that most monsters are kinder than humans. Rather than whispering about you behind your back like many of the humans had, the ones who seemed curious about your attire would simply come up and ask you. They wouldn’t judge or passive aggressively thank you when you gave them a vague response either, and seemed completely alright with whatever answer you chose to give them. Hmm…. this is nice… feeling accepted for once…. Perhaps….. You might even be--

Before you could finish your thought, you’re knocked over by a strong force.

“HEY!! GET BACK HERE YOU MEDDLING CANINE!!”  
When you open your eyes again, you’re greeted with the sight of…. A small white dog sitting on your chest. You stare into it’s eyes and it tilts it’s head to the side. You greet the dog… It barks back a happy response before turning around to look at something. When it turns back around, it looks alarmed as it licks your face before running off once more.

Well then… Sitting up, you watch the dog as it runs off, it’s tail wagging behind it. Hm.. what could have possibly gotten the dog to run away so quickly?

“HUMAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

You turn back and standing in front of you are two……. Skeletons? You’ve heard and read about all sorts of monsters, but never skeleton ones… You decided to take mental note that although they were both skeletons, they looked nothing alike. Even from your angle, one was obviously much taller than the other, with a somewhat lanky body, which was understandable for a skeleton, and wore a red scarf. Whereas the shorter one somehow looked a bit more…. Chubby? Buff?? You couldn’t tell. But his physique made him look stronger minus the fact that he was smaller, and unlike the other’s red scarf, he wore a bright cyan bandanna.

The blue one spoke up once more, “UM… HUMAN?”

Your gaze sweeps over the area, trying to find who he was talking to before it hit you.

He was talking to you. You were the human he was referring to.

“Oh.. I’m alright..” You spoke quietly, your voice just the slightest bit raspy from disuse, “Thank you though…”

“OH. IT’S NO PROBLEM HUMAN!!” The blue one extends a hand to help you up, which you hesitantly take.

Once you stand up and brush yourself off, the red scarfed one speaks.

“WE APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, HUMAN. OUR LAZY BROTHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THE DOG, BUT OBVIOUSLY THEY DID NOT.”

Brothers? There’s more of them?

“ANYWAYS, HUMAN, IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU NONETHELESS I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MY COMPANION HERE IS KNOWN AS--”

“THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!!”

Both of them strike a pose as they introduce themselves. Perhaps they weren’t as different as they looked. But…

You clear your throat before asking them, “You have brothers?”

The bl--... Blueberry’s eyes turn into the shapes of stars as he answers.

“YES! INDEED WE DO. THEY’RE VERY COOL! ALMOST AS COOL AS US!”

“Ah… Well.. I suppose I should be going now..”

You turn around to leave, but before you could walk away, one of them gently grabs your wrist. You turn around and see that it was Papyrus.

“HUMAN. WELL. COULD WE PERHAPS EXCHANGE NUMBERS? I WOULD LIKE TO FIND A WAY TO PROPERLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE DOG. SUCH AS, MAKING YOU THE BEST FOOD OF ALL TIME!! A CULINARY MASTERPIECE!”

“YES!!”

“-SPAGHETTI!”

“-TACOS!”

Both of them shout at the same time before immediately whipping their head over to stare at the other.

“EXCUSE ME!??”

“DID I HEAR YOU CORRECTLY!??”

“TACOS!?”

“SPAGHETTI!?”

Oh boy. Both of them get into an intense stare off before turning to you again.

“HUMAN, CLEARLY YOU MUST SOLVE THIS DEBATE AND HELP US DECIDE WHICH IS BETTER. OBVIOUSLY YOU WILL CHOSE MY AMAZING ARTISAN SPAGHETTI.”

“WRONG. OBVIOUSLY THEY’LL CHOOSE MY SANSATIONAL TACOS.”

“WE’LL JUST HAVE TO SEE THEN. HUMAN, PLEASE GIVE US A TEXT WHENEVER YOU FEEL READY TO JUDGE FOR US.”

“YES. PREFERABLY SOMETIME THIS WEEK, PLEASE.”

“Um….. Okay?” You weren’t exactly sure what you just got yourself into, but if it would help with your research, then you’re willing to do anything.

Each of them hands you a slip of paper with their number on it before rushing off, yelling the whole time about who’s food you would like better.

Hm…. This is.... Different. You weren’t sure how to react or how exactly to describe the event that had just transpired. Nevertheless, you put the slips of paper away before going about your day the way you normally would. However… You couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of someone following you until you got home that night…


	2. An Unusual Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You try to go about your regular day to day after meeting the skeletons but...  
> * It doesn't go as you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHHHHH This update took longer than I thought. I'm sorry. I kind of fell into a depressive spell these last few weeks and hadn't really had the motivation to work on it until now. But thank you for reading and being patient with me!!!

**7:00- Your alarm rings.**

 

However, before you could get up, you get a notification on your phone… Strange. You never… Oh wait. You texted both of the skeletons after you had dinner last night.

You were skeptical at first. After all, although monsters may act nicer than humans based off what you saw, why would two of them willingly give you their number so quickly? You barely even had an actual conversation with them. Nonetheless, they were no threat to you. Worst case scenario, you would have to dispose of them. However, if anything were to happen, you could simply pack up and relocate. You didn’t own too many personal items other than a few outfits, which you could’ve simply replaced. The rest of your things were easily transportable lab equipment. You could stage your death, take on a new body, a new name. It would be easy and no one would be able to tell. After all, you _have_ done it several times before. Doing again would be no problem.

Your phone dings again, snapping you out of your thoughts about last night. You check and see that Papyrus is the one texting you.

 

 **Papyrus:** HUMAN! I HOPE THAT YOU SLEPT WELL

 **Papyrus:** I AM AWARE THAT IT IS EARLY IN THE MORNING, HOWEVER, BLUEBERRY AND I WERE WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO HAVE BREAKFAST WITH US?

 

What? They… want to have breakfast with you? You just met them yesterday. Surely not all monsters were this trusting? And didn’t they say they have brothers? What if they were uncomfortable with you there? Were they planning something? They must be if they were inviting you over so soon. Did they think you were stupid or something? Why would anyone trust someone so quickly?

 

 **Y/n:** No.

 **Papyrus:** WHY NOT, HUMAN??

 **Y/n:** I don’t know you. We just met.

 **Papyrus:** AH. YES. THAT’S UNDERSTANDABLE.

 **Papyrus:** I SUPPOSE IT WAS STRANGE OF US TO INVITE YOU OVER AFTER LESS THAN A DAY OF KNOWING YOU.

 **Papyrus:** HOWEVER, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TRY SOME OF OUR EXCELLENT COOKING, FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY TIME

 

Why is he so inviting? Perhaps he somehow knows what you really are and he’s trying to lure you into something to get information out of you? No. That’s impossible. You’ve been at this for years. There’s no way a skeleton could’ve figured you out so easily. Maybe he really is just that naive?

Thoughts aside, your phone chimes with another notification, this time, it’s from Blueberry.

 

 **Blueberry:** GOOD MORNING, HUMAN.

 **Blueberry:** PAPYRUS TOLD ME WHAT YOU SAID, AND DON’T WORRY, I’M SURE WE’LL BE GREAT FRIENDS AS TIME GOES ON :D

 

You have to think to yourself for a moment…

Friends? … Friend… Friend... Noun. A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.

Ah. Yes. Friends. The concept never appealed to you that much. Why would anyone want that? It was all just unnecessary and illogical emotions that would get in the way of any goals that one might have. Although… it might be helpful if you were to be “friends” with them, as they so put it. You could learn much more about monsters that way.

 

 **Y/n:** Yeah! Just

 **Y/n:** Give me some time to adjust. I’ve never been friends with a monster before

 **Y/n:** Not to say that it’s a problem or anything!!

 **Y/n:** It’s just a bit different than what I’m used to.

 **Blueberry:** WELL DON’T WORRY, HUMAN

 **Blueberry:** TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED!!

 **Blueberry:** WE’LL BE HERE WITH YOU NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!!!

 

You think to yourself about how illogical that statement is. No one has that much patience in them. You’ve learned from personal experience that no one is willing to wait more than a month or two for people to come around. After that amount of time, they usually just give up. So there’s no way he could truly mean what his words say.

 

 **Y/n:** Thank you

 **Blueberry:** NO PROBLEM, HUMAN!!

 **Blueberry:** HAVE A NICE DAY! AND REMEMBER TO EAT AND DRINK WATER WHEN NEEDED!! DEHYDRATION IS NOT GOOD, AFTER ALL.

 

Speaking of breakfast, it’s 7:27 now and you’re still laying in bed. You sigh in slight frustration. So much for keeping up a schedule. Although, this was only a minor setback. You get up and rush getting ready before heading over to the cafe you usually go to.

Except when you walked in, there was a short dog monster behind the counter rather than the usual waiter. All these changes are really something, aren’t they?

“Hello.”

He quietly addressed you in a soft voice.

You nod in greeting and give him your order. His ears perk up as you speak and you notice he seems to appreciate the fact that you don’t try to make any conversation with him outside of ordering.

After you get your drink and pay, you sit down at your usual table in the corner of the cafe, outlooking the busy streets outside. There weren’t that many monsters outside despite this area being right on the border of the monster district and the human city. This fact didn’t surprise you though. You learned long ago that humans tended to fear what they didn’t understand. And unless it could be done easily, through either experimentation or scientific observation in a controlled setting, humans feared _trying_ to understand. So when it came to monsters, beings that were so similar to humans yet so different, and each with their own biology and personality, it was to be expected that humans hadn't really made an attempt to integrate them into today’s society and the human cities. They feared monsters, even if they wouldn’t admit it.

You’re snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of the bell above the door chiming, indicating that someone else had walked in. Which was quite out of the ordinary. In the several years that you had been coming here, no one really came by at the same time as you.

Looking up at the door, you could see a large, hulking figure walk in. He looked to be at _least_ 6’6” in height, and he wore dark grey sweatpants and a faded, navy blue jacket with the hood pulled up, casting a shadow over the top half of his face. From what you can see of him, which is really just the half of his face that remained uncovered, you can tell that he’s a skeleton monster. You figured that it was safe to assume that he was one of Blue and Papyrus’ brothers because after talking to them for a little, you were able to find out that skeleton monsters were actually quite hard to come across.

You observe his movements as he walks over to the counter. He moves slowly and you take into account that he might have suffered some sort of injury due to the fact that his right foot hits the ground a slight bit harder than his left as he walks. He speaks in a low, deep voice, and you can hear him order two cups of hot chocolate.

He sits down at a table in the back near where you are and keeps his head down as he scrolls through his phone while waiting for his order. He seems to notice you staring because he looks over and you can see that he has a large hole on the left side of his face. The two of you sit there and stare at each other for a bit, neither of you say a thing. You nervously shift in your seat under his intense gaze. Why are you reacting like this? You had been in this situation plenty of times so you should be calm but… This feels different somehow. It’s as if he’s trying to look directly into your SOUL… You start to feel a chill run up your spine when-

“Jack?”

That must be his name because once it’s called, he stares at you for a moment longer before standing up, getting his order, and leaving.

Well then… that was strange…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden end. I was writing and felt like the chapter was starting to get too long, so I decided to split it instead of dragging it out and having it be too long and delaying the update even more than I already have.  
> Also, Jack is a Sans from my own au that I will be adding into this story as well. If you want to learn more about him, you can go to the Smogtale tumblr page [ right here!! ](https://smogtale.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You explore for a bit  
> *You meet someone new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the chapter name I really couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to post this rather than worry about a chapter name.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!!

After that strange encounter, you decide that it would be best to finish up your drink and leave. You’ve stayed there for long enough, it was way past the time you usually leave anyways.

As you walk through the monster district, your thoughts begin to wander back to how that “Jack” person had stared at you. It was… unsettling. Which was strange to you. You were used to people giving you strange looks but this… His gaze unnerved you just a bit for some reason. You feel your lips twitch up in a slight smile, this is new. You haven’t exactly... felt this much in a long time. But still, it bothered you that you weren’t able to read him like you were able to with others. His face had a smile on it, which would usually indicate happiness or contentedness from your experience, but his overall expression was blank and devoid of any actual emotion. Before you could think any further about it though, you freeze mid-step. You felt someone watching you again. Just like last night. Looking around, you try to pinpoint who this stalker of yours is. However, you can’t seem to locate them through the crowd of monsters walking around the streets. The feeling isn’t as disconcerting as when Jack was staring at you, but it still made you feel a bit weird. You just couldn’t seem to place your finger on it, but whoever was watching you obviously didn’t appreciate you being in the monster district too much. Or… Maybe they did but they just… Didn’t trust you.  

How curious… The majority of monsters you met had been quite welcoming to you. Most likely due to the fact that you appeared to be a human with no apparent malicious intent, just calmly looking around and not bothering anyone. But whoever this was… They were on edge. Perhaps they didn’t like humans? You wouldn’t blame them if that was the truth. From what you’ve seen in your research, humans are still quite rude to monsters despite the fact that it has been several years since they came to the surface. So for a human to casually walk around the monster district… You’re honestly surprised that the monsters have been as welcoming to you as they are.

Walking around for a few more hours, you focus more on the shops and what they sell this time as opposed to focusing on the actual monsters inhabiting the monster district. From what you’ve gathered, they seem to use “magic” quite a bit in their day to day lives. Even their food is made of magic. You weren’t really sure how that worked, but after ordering a cookie from a spider monster named Muffet and talking to her for a bit, you learned that the monster food dissolves and gets absorbed into your body as soon as you swallow it. It was quite refreshing, honestly. It didn’t leave you with a heavy feeling in your stomach like human food did. After a while, you come across a small diner called Grillby’s. It was around lunchtime for you and you had money to spare, so you decided to go inside.

Entering the establishment, you find that it’s very warm, a stark contrast to the low temperatures outside. That must be because of the monster behind the counter. He seemed to be made completely out of fire. Scanning the area, you see that it’s mostly empty save for a dog monster, a... skeleton in a blue hoodie at the bar, and the man made of flames standing behind it.

You spot an empty booth in the back and make your way over, watching the skeleton out of the corner of your eye. Is he maybe another one of Blue and Papyrus’ brothers? Possibly. He did seem to share a resemblance to Blue and Jack, after all. Well, if Jack is one of the brothers that is.

You sit down and glance through the menu. After a moment, the flame monster walks up and silently takes your order. You pull out your datapad, deciding that right now, given the calm and quiet atmosphere of the diner, would be a good time to catalog all the information that you’ve gathered so you can split it up to send to your advisors when you get home. As you’re typing away, you feel the same presence as before except this time, it’s directly in front of you. Looking up, you’re greeted with the sight of the skeleton at the bar sitting across from you.

You fully look up and make eye contact with him, waiting for him to say something. He doesn’t, and the longer you stare at him, the more nervous he seems to get. He… clears his throat before speaking. How is that possible? He’s a skeleton. Before you could think about it any further, his low voice pulls you from your train of thought.

“So uh. Nice to meet ya.” He has trouble maintaining eye contact with you at this point, his eyes nervously darting across the room before looking back at you.

You continue to look at him, your stare unwavering.

“Do you need something?”

He seems a bit surprised at how coldly you responded. It really wasn’t your fault though. What else are you supposed to do when a random stranger comes, sits across from you, and attempts to make conversation despite the fact that you’re obviously preoccupied with something?

“Just wanted to introduce myself. My bro’s been talkin’ about you.”

His “bro”?... Oh.

“Ah. So you _are_ one of Papyrus and Blue’s brothers.”

“Yep…”

“Well. In that case, I’m (Y/n), it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You hold out your hand for him to shake, figuring that getting on his good side would be beneficial to you. Especially since, if the feeling of him watching you yesterday was any indication, he knows where you live. You can’t risk someone finding you out. Well. You can, but it’s a lot easier to prevent problems before they happen than having to do damage control afterward.

His previously stiff posture loosens up as he reaches forward to shake your hand. Before you can say anything though, you hear a loud… fart sound followed by him chuckling and pulling his hand away, revealing a whoopie cushion in it.

“Works every time.”

Oh. That’s what that was…

“I didn’t get your name.”

“The name’s Sans. Sans the Skeleton.”

After a moment of silence, you speak up again.

“So, Sans the Skeleton, is there anything in particular that you needed from me?”

“What do ya mean?”

“What is it that prompted you to come over and speak to me? Or rather. Why have you been following me.”

His eyes widen once the words slip past your lips, it seems that he wasn’t expecting you to ask that.

“What are ya talkin’ about? I wasn’t following ya...”

You sigh and place your datapad facedown on the table before folding your hands and leaning towards him, still maintaining eye contact the whole time.

“Yes you were. I’m not stupid. I could feel you watching me. It’s quite an easy thing to sense, pinpointing the person staring is what can be hard at times. However, now that I have you here, I would like to know why you’ve followed me. Am I interesting to you? Or was it solely because of your brother?”

He tenses up at the last part of your question. Ah. So that was it. You lean back a bit and watch as he tries to come up with an explanation. It seems that you’ve caught him off guard.

“Well… You figured that one out pretty fast, huh?”

You remain silent. You don’t care about his banter right now, you want answers.

Seeing that you haven’t responded, he sighs before continuing.

“Yeah. It was because of my bro. Pap just… Trusts people too easily and I’m worried about ‘im gettin’ himself hurt, ya know? He  _ did  _ give his number to a random stranger after all.”

Oh. So it isn’t just you who thinks that Papyrus is too trusting. His brother thinks so as well. There is one thing still on your mind though.

“Why did you follow me to my house?”

He furrows his… brows? He’s a skeleton so… How? You decide to ignore the logic behind that for now. Anyways, he furrows his brows and looks at you with a confused expression on his face.

“I never followed you to your house…?”

You narrow your eyes at him in suspicion. Who else could it be?

“If it wasn’t you then _who was it_.” 

He nervously shifts in his seat before answering.

“Well… It could be my other bro. He’s kind of protective of Blue when it comes to strangers even though Blue’s older than he is and knows full well what he’s doing.”

“Oh…” Your curiosity gets the better of you and before you can stop yourself, a question slips out of your mouth, “Do you happen to have a brother named Jack?”

He raises a brow and looks at you with amusement written across his face.

“Yeah. You know him?”

“I don’t ‘know’ him per se, but I saw him at the cafe. He ordered hot chocolate.”

You decide not to tell him about the stare off you two had.

“Heh. Yeah. He orders it for hi- our brother, Rust. He likes hot chocolate.”

You nod your head in acknowledgment to his answer, not pointing out the part where he seemingly stumbled on his own words.

The two of you sit in silence as you eat the small order of fries that had come out after you finished your conversation with Sans. This time though, the silence was calm and somewhat comfortable. Sans is the first one to break the silence.

“So...” You look up at him as he snags a fry off your plate.and speaks, “Wanna meet my brothers?”

You raise your brow in questioning.

“You want me to meet your brothers?”

“Well. Pap and Blue are pretty excited about being friends with you. And you don’t really seem like you ‘ave anything better to do…” He pauses for a moment before adding, “No offense.”

Hm… this could be your chance to learn more about them. And you could figure out who had followed you home. You could get much more information this way, and it would help you become “friends” with them.

“So?” He calmly looks up from eating your fries, “Wanna meet them?”

“......” You think for a moment, weighing the pros and cons before responding.

“Sure.”


	4. Meeting the Skels [Pt. 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *On the walk to Sans house, you learn a few things about him and Papyrus that you weren't expecting

The both of you sit there for a bit longer and eat your fries before leaving. Well… Technically he ate most of your fries while you were taking notes on how he ate. It’s not every day that you witnessed an actual skeleton somehow eating food. You asked him several questions that most would find to be quite strange, but he just seemed to go with it. He seemed put off by your questions at first, but considering the fact that he followed you around yesterday, you reminded him that he wasn’t exactly in any place to be judging you.

You two start to walk through the monster district to his house. As you do, you begin to wonder what you’re doing. Why are you following him so willingly? One of the first things you had to learn in life was to not trust others so quickly. And yet, here you are. You keep reminding yourself that this is all for research. It’s for your job. The very job that you’ve had for who knows how long now, and the job that you’ll most likely continue doing for the rest of your life. That’s all this is. Just another assignment.

As you walk, you notice him occasionally sparing a glance over in your direction, however, he doesn’t speak to you. He seems to be at a loss for words, and you don’t intend on initiating a conversation with him anytime soon.

At one point, he offers to take you down a “shortcut” which would apparently get the two of you to his house quicker, but you’re already skeptical about this whole situation, so you don’t feel like risking your well-being any more than you already were just by walking with him.

You tell him exactly that, and at first, he looks shocked at your bluntness, but after a moment, he just shrugs and goes along with it.

While the two of you walk, you take into account how many monsters seem to know him. Many of them greet him when they go past and it appears that he’s quite popular among the residents of the monster district. Especially with those you talked to the other day who were from a place called Snowdin.

You ask him about it.

“Well, darlin’. I worked a lotta... odd jobs ‘round the Underground to make some gold. Life ‘n stuff. Ya know?”

You nodded. Most humans had to make money to pay bills and such, so it didn’t surprise you that there was some system of that in the Underground.

“So, now thatcha’ know that bit about me, what about you? Any jobs?”

Your steps falter for a split second, something about his tone of voice was prying. And when you glance at him out of the corner of your eye… the look on his face… It’s the same one you had experienced with Jack. You want to chop it up to just a skeleton thing, but you knew that wasn’t the case. All monsters were different. Just like how all humans were different. And besides, Blueberry and Papyrus never looked at you with such a cold and calculating look before. To be fair, you did only see them in person once, but even then, they had never stared at you with as much intensity in their gaze as Sans and Jack did.

You’re snapped out of your thoughts by a hand being waved in your face.

“Hello? Kid? I didn’t break ya’ did I?”

Oh. Right. You were walking with someone for once.

“Yes. I’m alright.” Your answer came out much colder than it sounded in your head, but he didn’t seem fazed by it.

“Soo. Ya’ gonna answer my question any time soon?”

Oh… Right. He asked you about what you did for a living.

“I’m a scientist.”

It was the truth. You were never one to keep up lies. Too many arbitrary details to remember, you would much rather dedicate that memory to important things, like schedules and reports.

“A scientist?” You could tell from the look of surprise crossing his face that he wasn’t expecting that as an answer.

“Yes,” you narrowed your eyes while looking at him, “Is that a problem?” You learned from your many years on Earth, that people mostly had two views on scientists. They were smart and had all the answers to the world’s problems, or they were liars who caused all the problems. True, there were other opinions as well, but those were the main ones that most people could be categorized and placed into.

“Nope. Not at all. I was a scientist too.”

Oh? He was a scientist? Interesting. Perhaps that was why he followed you. He was curious. You could understand that. You had felt it too when you had first started. The scientific curiosity. The aching need to discover new things and find answers to the questions you had.

However, you didn’t voice any of these thoughts to him. Of course not. You hardly knew him. So, you simply nodded in acknowledgment of his response.

You soon noticed that you were reaching the end of the monster district, the road slowly turning to a simple dirt path into the woods.

You stopped walking.

“Where are you taking me.”

Your question came out as more of a demand, but you needed answers. You didn’t trust anyone enough to allow them to lead you into the middle of the woods away from any and all civilization. Blueberry and Papyrus maybe, you could tell from their personalities and their SOUL analyses that their intentions were pure. However, you had yet to check Sans’, so you couldn’t tell if he was being honest with you or not.

“I’m takin' you to my house. You wanted to meet the others, remember?”

Your blank gaze did not falter.

“You expect me to believe that you live out in the middle of the woods?”

His retort comes almost immediately.

“Well, you do.”

You continued to stare at him, no emotion in your eyes.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Well I don’t trust you either, but my bro seems pretty happy to have made a ‘human’ friend, so I thought I’d be nice.”

You take notice of how he makes air quotes when he says the word human. Does he know? Would you have to dispose of him?

The tension in the air is so thick at this point, you could probably cut through it with a knife.

“What do you mean by ‘ _human_ ’.”

There’s venom laced in your words and you can tell by the way his eye twitches just the slightest after you speak, that he can hear it too.

He holds his arms up in mock defense.

“Nothin’, nothin’. Just didn’ think something as **SOULless** as you could possibly be human.

…

SOULless?

Your eyes widen just a fraction, but you can see by the smug grin on his face that he notices. Of course he notices. If he really was a scientist like you are, then he knows what to look for and how to observe people.

And yet, you don’t let that distract you. You don’t let it break your facade.

“And what exactly do you mean by SOULless? I understand I might be slightly cold, but aren’t SOULs kind of a big deal for monsters? Calling someone SOULless is probably pretty rude isn’t it?”

SOULs were a big deal for your kind as well. They dictated which jobs you were likely to get, how you were treated in society, hell. Even the schools you were placed in were dictated by the shape and color of your SOUL. But you couldn’t let him know that. You’re a human. You’re (y/n). You are a HUMAN who happens to be curious about monsters and how they live. Nothing else.

“Eh. Kinda. But when I can’t see someone’s SOUL? Oof.”

He closes his eyes as he shakes his head and slips his hands back into his pockets. What does he mean by when he can’t see someone’s SOUL? Is that a big deal? Most monsters you met hadn’t been able to see your SOUL, and most humans didn’t even believe in SOULs. So what is he--

Before you could think any further, a voice interrupts your thoughts.

“HUMAN! HELLO!”

Oh. It’s Papyrus. And he’s carrying several grocery bags with him.

“WHAT A COINCIDENCE SEEING YOU HERE! I SEE THAT YOU’VE MET MY BROTHER, SANS. WAIT… HE ISN’T BOTHERING YOU WITH HIS INSUFFERABLE PUNS IS HE?”

Puns? He hasn’t told a single pun… has he? You can’t bring yourself to remember such useless information.

“Um. No. He hasn’t.”

Papyrus seems relieved at your response.

“OH, THANK GOODNESS. I WAS AFRAID HE’D SCARE YOU AWAY BEFORE WE EVEN GOT TO REALLY KNOW YOU! BUT UM… WHY ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?”

“He--”

“Ran into ‘em at Grillbs’. Recognized them from your description and we started talkin’. Said they wanted ta’ judge yer’ cooking competition with Blue today.”

Oh right. That.

Papyrus gasped and you notice the stars dancing in his eye(sockets?) You’re just going to go with eyes for now.

“REALLY???”

Well… you were going to go to his house anyway, and he seemed less likely to attempt to kill you in the middle of the woods than his brother. So,

“Sure.”

His expression brightens and he looks ecstatic.

“WONDERFUL! YOU’RE THE FIRST HUMAN FRIEND TO JUDGE OUR COMPETITION! WELL… YOU’RE OUR FIRST HUMAN FRIEND IN GENERAL, BUT STILL!!!”

He starts to walk off, down the path into the woods.

“WELL THEN, RIGHT THIS WAY, HUMAN!!!”

After one last look at Sans, you hesitantly follow behind his brother while keeping enough space between each skeleton for an easy escape if you have to.

“SO HUMAN,” Papyrus addresses you as he continues to walk, not looking back at you. “IS THERE ANY REASON THAT YOU CHOSE TODAY TO JUDGE OUR COMPETITION?”

“I didn’t, your brother’s making me.”

You could feel the air get more tense after you said that, most likely on account of Sans.

“W-WHAT? WELL… DO YOU WANT TO? I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU JUDGE OUR COMPETITION IF YOU DON’T FEEL LIKE IT YET. ESPECIALLY SINCE JUST THIS MORNING, YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T WANT TO COME TO OUR HOUSE BECAUSE DON’T KNOW US THAT WELL YET, AND SO YOU WERE UNCOMFORTABLE.”

As he speaks, he turns around to face you and the seriousness of his tone surprises you. You… weren’t expecting that.

Sans speaks up, he sounds about as shocked as you currently feel.

“Bro-”

Papyrus interrupts him before he finishes his sentence.

“DO NOT ‘BRO’ ME, SANS. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WANT ME TO HAPPY AND YOU WANT WHAT’S ‘BEST’ FOR ME, BUT YOU CAN’T FORCE SOMEONE TO DO SOMETHING THEY DON’T WANT TO FOR IT. I’M NOT A CHILD AND I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY THE HUMAN HAS DECIDED TO TAKE THEIR TIME ON COMING OVER. I KNOW THAT IT ISN’T A WISE CHOICE TO VISIT SOMEONE SO SOON AFTER GETTING TO KNOW THEM BUT I INVITED THEM SO THAT THEY KNOW THAT THEY’RE WELCOME ANY TIME THEY WANT TO COME BY. NOW. HUMAN. DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER AND JUDGE OUR COMPETITION TODAY, OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER TIME? I’M A PATIENT, GROWN ADULT, SO YOU CAN TAKE AS LONG AS YOU’D LIKE UNTIL YOU’RE COMFORTABLE ENOUGH TO COME OVER UPON YOUR OWN FREE WILL.”

Both you and Sans stare at him in shock for a moment. This whole time you had thought he was oblivious to your reasoning but… he obviously isn’t. Was Blueberry like this too? It takes you a moment before you manage to respond.

“You know… yes. I am. I’m fine with it… I’d like to come over and judge your competition today.”

He lights up once more and the serious air seems to have dissipated.

“EXCELLENT!! I’M GLAD, HUMAN. BUT, IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE EARLY, THEN FEEL FREE TO DO SO. BLUE AND I WON’T MIND. COME ALONG NOW!!”

He turns around and continues walking as you follow behind with a newfound respect for him.

You three calmly walk through the woods for a bit longer before straying off the premade dirt road.

You’re about to ask Papyrus if he’s sure where you’re going when you’re silenced by the sight of a lodge somewhat hidden in the trees. It’s large compared to your house, but not enough to be considered huge.

“WELCOME TO OUR HOUSE, HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WE BOUGHT IT FROM A NICE LADY A WHILE BACK AFTER SHE CAME BY.”

“It’s very nice.”

You’re not lying to be polite this time either, it really is a nice lodge. You’ve seen other human houses and this one is very beautiful in comparison.

“WELL I’M GLAD YOU AGREE!! COME INSIDE, HUMAN! I’LL INTRODUCE YOU TO THE OTHERS!!!”

Others?

…

Oh. Right. He has brothers that you haven’t met yet… Well then… this should be interesting.

He holds the door open for you and Sans to walk in. You take off your shoes and look around the spacious living room. No one appears to be home. Well, if anyone’s home, then they’re not downstairs.

Papyrus ushers you over to the couch and has you sit down. Before you can say anything else, he calls out into the house.

“I’M HOME!!! AND MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND HAS DECIDED TO COME AND JUDGE OUR COOKING COMPETITION.”

You hear several different things coming from the upper floors at that moment. Several crashes, a yell, a scream of ‘WHAT!?’, footsteps rushing over to the stairs, and… a dog barking?

Oh boy. You can’t wait to see how this turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, normally Sans wouldn't use pet names, but in this scenario, he's mostly doing it to try to get a reaction out of the reader  
> And also, I heascanon that Papyrus are actually smarter and not as innocent as they tend to let on soooo ye


	5. Meeting the Skels [Pt. 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You officially meet the residents of the house

You sit on the couch with your hands folded in your lap as the crashes and barks continue for a moment. Sans lazes on a recliner nearby, and Papyrus stands a bit in front of you. All three of you are staring at the stairwell, waiting to see who the first one to come down will be. Papyrus turns to face you, completely unfazed.

“DON’T WORRY, HUMAN. THIS IS NORMAL.”

You nod. You guess that somehow that was supposed to be comforting but… You figure that it wouldn’t be comforting to anyone, human or otherwise.

After a while, you hear a pair of footsteps rushing down the staircase followed by Blueberry, quite literally, jumping down the last steps and bounding over to where you are currently seated on the couch.

He smiles brightly, the stars in his eyes bigger than ever, as he takes both your hands in his own.

“HUMAN!! I’M SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO COME TODAY!!!”

You gently pull your hands out of his grasp and rest them on your lap once more.

“Um… yes. I’m glad as well. This is certainly… Interesting.”

After you finish speaking, you can hear someone else walking downstairs, practically radiating negative energy as they do.

Looking back over to the stairs once more, you’re greeted by the sight of a tall skeleton who looks very much like Papyrus. However, he’s slightly taller, and even from where you sit, you can see deep grooves in his skull that are reminiscent of scars that you’ve studied on others before. His attire is composed of a red scarf along with a black wife beater and jeans. He practically screams “edgy”.

Following close behind him is another skeleton who looks more like Sans. He’s a bit shorter than the aforementioned skeleton is, but you mentally note that it might simply be because of his slight slouch. He’s dressed in a black, fur-lined hoodie, which most likely accounts for a large amount of his bulk, and some basketball shorts with a pair of faded red house slippers.

Both of them seem angry at you for some reason, even though all you’ve really done is sit on the couch. Well, the tall one seems angry, the short one appears to be more indifferent to your arrival than anything.

You continue to sit in silence, wondering who the first to speak up will be.

Rather than any of the skeletons in front of you, the voice that speaks next is low and quiet. It sounds a bit like Sans, but not as deep. Most of all though, it’s coming from the seat next to you.

“Well then, aren't you all a bunch of conversationalists.” 

You look over to your right and see another skeleton that looks like Papyrus. However, this one wore an orange pullover hoodie with a lollipop in between his teeth. You struggle in reading his facial expression and body language for a bit, but you figure out quite quickly through his gaze, and the way it seems to stare deep into you, that he’s just as suspicious of you as Sans is.

Wait...How… How did he get here? He surely wasn’t here when you first sat down, you would’ve noticed that. The room was empty when you first showed up with Sans and Papyrus and you didn’t see or hear him coming down the stairs. 

“Hello?” He lazily drawls out, pulling you out of your observations. Before he can say anything else, you ask.

“How did you get there.”

He quirks a brow in response, “Wow. Not even a hello?”

“How did you get there. You weren’t there when we first came in and I didn’t see you walk down here.” You decide to leave out the part where you’re trained to be acutely aware of your surroundings at all times.

“I walked up behind you and sat down.”

As you both continue to stare at each other in silence, your face remains blank while a lazy grin spreads across his own. You can tell he’s analyzing you just as much as you did to him.

This goes on for a few more moments before Blueberry puts a stop to it by clearing his throat.

“AHEM, BROTHER, THIS IS (Y/N), THE NICE HUMAN I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT. (Y/N), THIS IS MY BROTHER P-”

“Stretch.” He interrupts Blueberry mid-sentence. “My name is Stretch.”

Now it’s your turn to raise a brow.   
“Stretch?” Was it a monster thing to have such uncommon names? “Your name is Stretch? I have a hard time believing that.”

He closes his eyes and chuckles a bit at your question.

“Yeah. ‘s not really my actual name. More of a nickname than anything. But I don’t like my name much, so Stretch it is.” He lazily shrugs his shoulders as he finishes speaking.

For some reason, you doubt that’s his actual reasoning for being called Stretch, yet you decide to go with it. It’s obvious he won’t disclose any more information about the topic and there’s no use trying to dig.

You turn to face the other two. It doesn't look like they'll be speaking up anytime soon, so you decide to introduce yourself first for once.

“Hello. I'm (y/n). It's nice to meet you two. I'm assuming that the two of you are brothers as well?” You give them a small smile. You figure that it probably isn’t a good idea to remain  _ too _ cold if you're trying to get closer to them, especially since they don't seem to trust you as it is.

Before either of the two can respond, Sans chimes in with a smirk.

“Ah. So it  _ can _ smile.”

Your face goes blank as you turn to meet his gaze. The two of you lock eyes and you can just  _ tell _ he's trying to get on your nerves.

Taking a breath to calm yourself down, you decide to ignore him for now and turn back to the two brothers who had just entered the room.

Before you can attempt to say anything else, the tall one speaks up.

“I don’t trust you.”

His voice is low and raspy, he sounds like what you imagine Papyrus would if his voice were quieter and just a slight bit deeper.

“Excuse me?” You raise a brow, it seems that you have a trend of getting skeletons to not trust you.

“You heard me." He growls out as he leans down so you're face to face with him. “I. Don't. Trust you.”

“Oh… okay then.” You can't bring yourself to care. You weren't here for him specifically, anyways.

You look at the shorter skeleton standing behind him who shrugs when he notices.

“If boss don't trust ya, then I on't trust ya. Sorry sweet’eart. Nothin’ personal.”

The tall one turns and marches back upstairs, his brother following close behind.

“That's Red and Edge,” Stretch says from next to you. “Edge is the angry one and Red is the short one.”

Papyrus breaks the silence that follows.

“WELL THEN, BLUE, I BELIEVE WE MUST START COOKING FOR THE HUMAN TO JUDGE.”

“YES! WE MUST! TO THE KITCHEN!!”

With that, the two of them bolt off to the kitchen to begin cooking, leaving you at your spot on the living room couch.

When you look around you again, Stretch and Sans are both gone. They decided to leave you alone in their house? Really?

You dismiss the notion with a sigh as you stand up and start to walk around.

Hearing a large ruckus from within the kitchen, you decide to investigate what the two are doing in there. Once you arrive, however, you're shoved back out by an enthusiastic Papyrus the moment you step in.

“SORRY, HUMAN. IT'S A SURPRISE!”

Okay then… you take out your scanner and sweep over the room, reading over the scan results on your datapad. It gives you large readings of concentrated magic power coming from… the floorboards? 

“Whatcha lookin’ at, sweet’eart?”

You quickly turn around and face… Red. 

“When did you get here.”

Okay, now you know for sure you're not mistaking anything, you were facing the stairs the entire time and you did not hear him come downstairs.

“I walked. I'm a quiet person and you were distracted by whateva’s on ya lil’ screen there.”

“Stop the excuses. I know that's not what happened. Tell me what you did or I'll find out myself.”

You are not in the mood for this. You're a scientist, you'll figure this out. Already you can tell that it has to do with magic. Teleportation most likely. But you couldn't say for sure if that was the case. It took you a while to create a good teleporter. Particle reconstruction across long distances was hard with technology, but for magic? How could they regulate it? It could be because of their magic being connected to their body, but how would they approximate where they would land? Do they just think of it? Was the science behind teleportation different when magic was involved?

As you begin to question the logic in your head, you notice that he's started to sweat, the red-tinted drops sliding down his skull as he stands stock still.

“That's it, isn't it? You didn't walk at all. It was magic.”

“Just a shortcut, sweet’eart…”

“A shortcut? Is that what you're calling it?” You lean in closer to him.

His eyelights go out and his smile seems more strained than before.

“Yep.”

His body flashes red before he's gone and you're left standing alone in the living room once more. 

Teleportation… you had a feeling that you weren’t supposed to know about it, but you did. Was he going to tell the other two? They seem to know about it as well...

Doesn’t matter. You don't really see any outcome that could really bring any problem to your research. It would probably end up as a minor inconvenience at the most.

You do a scan of the entire house and see that there's a basement below where you're standing. That must be where the concentrated magic is coming from. However, your scanner also picks up on three life forms moving around the basement as well. Deciding that it isn't a good idea to explore their basement just yet, you head upstairs.

You move out of the way as the same white dog that knocked you down before comes barreling down the steps and runs into the kitchen. You can hear Papyrus and Blue shouting at the dog from where you stand. Before you can make it all the way up the stairs, the dog speeds by between your legs once more before you hear a door shut.

You note to yourself that the dog could be considered a safety hazard.

Once you're upstairs, you're greeted by a series of doors. Well. There's only one thing you can do in a situation like this.

You look around at the doors you can see, the nearest one has multiple keep out signs on it, and you can hear noise coming from inside. You can safely assume that this is Edge’s room. Avoiding it seems like the best idea for now. 

To your left, is a door with glow in the dark star stickers on it. The stars are arranged in an attempt to mimic the Orion constellation. You try to ignore this and open the door, but you can't. You realign the stars to form the constellation properly before you enter.

Looking around, you see that the room is littered with video games and action figures. You can see an organized computer table in the corner of the room with a messy whiteboard hanging on the wall next to it, the computer on the desk is left sitting open to a social media platform. There is a bed pushed into the other corner with a model spaceship on the nightstand. 

Walking further into the room, you can see a bag laying on the bed on top of a piece of paper. Picking it up, you see that multiple constellations and stray stars are printed out across a black, circular background.

It's a starmap. You used to study them in your childhood, it was one of your few hobbies when you had time.

Upon further inspection, the bag contains more glow in the dark stars. Putting two and two together, you look up at the ceiling and see that whoever stays in this room is trying to replicate the patterns on the star map.

You put the map and the sticky stars down and leave the room. You don't have time for this…

...Is exactly what you tell yourself as you turn right around, walk back into the room, shut the door, pick up the bag of glow in the dark stars, and get to work on recreating the starmap.

Once you finish about 27.9 minutes later, you look up at the ceiling and compare it to the map you have. You shouldn't have wasted your time on this, but you did, and there's no going back now. You don't regret this.

Placing the map and the, now empty, bag of stars back where you found them, you turn and leave the room for real this time. 

Continuing down the hall a bit more, you find a bathroom and a closet. You also come across two more doors, both of which are locked tight.

Walking up the staircase once more, you find yourself in another hallway.

Entering another one of the bedrooms, you're greeted by the sight of yet another childish looking room. This one features a racecar bed along with several posters hung up on the walls and action figures sitting on the computer desk, much like the room you were in earlier. However, this one is much more organized and has a distinct lack of space-themed items. 

Judging by the color schemes and items in both rooms, you assume that this is Papyrus’ and the other one was Blue’s.

Finding nothing of interest, you exit the room and continue down the hall.

After checking some other rooms and discovering another locked one, you're about to head up once more. As you pass by the last door, however, a small, white paw sticks out from under it for a split second.

Slowly opening the door and peeking inside, you see another skeleton sitting one of the two beds in the room, quietly petting the little white dog laying on his lap.

“Hello…?” His voice is quiet and raspy, a near whisper as he asks, “Is someone there?”

As the sweater-clad skeleton looks in your general direction, you take note that there are bandages wrapped around where his eyes would be.

“Are you the one Blue and Pap were talking about?”

Deeming him no real threat to you, you shut the door behind you and walk towards the bed, taking into account of how he flinched when you closed the door too loudly.

“Yes, I am. Who are you?”

You sit down by him on the edge of the bed, the dog stretching over to sniff you as you do so.

“They call me Rust.” He responds to you quietly.

“... I'm (Y/n). It's nice to meet you.” 

He nods when you introduce yourself before going back to petting the dog.

“His name is Toby.”

The dog softly yips at the mention of his name as he gets his tummy rubbed.

“Oh.”

Neither of you say anything after that, the room filling with silence, the only sounds coming from the dog who continues to get pet.

Taking this time to observe him, you notice that he has several crack and scratches littered across his skull. You also see that he has a ring of black coloration around his neck with… smoke seeping through the cracks?

Before you get the chance to question him on it, the door slowly pushes open.

“Hey bro, I'm back from…” 

The speaker trails off as he enters the room and sees you sitting there.

“You're Jack if I remember correctly. Right?”

Jack's gaze shifts between you and his brother.

“Why are you here.” He doesn't seem too pleased with your presence in the room.

“I was just wandering. Blue and Papyrus set me free for the time being and the others left as well.”

He's silent as he continues to look at you and his brother. You can already tell what he's thinking, so you answer his question before he asks it.

“I didn't do anything to him. I came in here and introduced myself before sitting in silence.”

Staying silent, he slowly makes his way over to the other side of the bed.

“Here ya go, bro.”

Rust perks up as he takes the cup his brother hands him. The familiar logo on the cup reminding you of how Jack had looked at you in the cafe.

Slowly, you get up to leave when-

“Hey.”

You turn around, Jack laying in the other bed in the room, a slight smirk on his face as he gets your attention.

“They're done cooking.” His smirk grows. “Good luck.”

The door glows blue before slamming in your face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA  
> I'm sorry this took so long!! I had the first part of it written months ago when I suddenly fell into sort of a dump, sorry. But I'm back now!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what yall thought about that either in the comments or on [ my tumblr ](https://ssskeletonsoffun.tumblr.com) because I would love to know what yall thought about it!!


End file.
